Memory
by SkyCipher
Summary: A short take on what I think could have happened in Mittens past.


**Memory**

Have you ever stood before something that once seemed so loving and caring, and then watched as it slowly transformed into a desolate dwelling filled with apathy? No one would guess that the small dust covered cat residing on a street curb could perceive such a strong emotion. But then again, few people notice anything in the chaotic suburban streets of New York.

-Flash back-

Mittens was a black-coated cat with white paws ho had been named when she was a kitten. She had followed Mike Stapleton and his dinosaurs backpack all the way home from his first day at school. The family had immediately adopted the cat. The Stapleton's were a modest family, enjoying their simple lifestyle in a crass apartment off the main street. But what the Stapleton's lacked in money they possessed in love and morals. While Mike was only five years old, Mittens was convinced that he was the kindest person in the world.

Everyday the cat would wait until 3:30pm when his gray eyes and sandy hair would rush through the front door calling, "I'm home! Mitten where are you?" Laughing he'd dump his books on the floor and together they would rush into the small backyard to be spend the rest of the day with each other. Mittens spent everyday in that yard, chasing balls of yarn, and patronizing fireflies until it was time for dinner. When the family headed to bed, Mittens would sit at the end of Mike's bed just to ensure nothing would happen.

For five years Mittens faithfully spent her days with Mike, each a bit better then the last. They witnessed incredible events: from the sky exploding in colors while Mike waved a funny little flag on a stick to hug lines of people marching down the street cheering and singing. And of course, Mittens's favorite: a monstrous tree in the middle of the house, 'that good Kitty cats did not climb'. Together their adventures were endless, ranging from explorations across deep jungles, battling the evil forces of homework and conquering the cookie jar. Mittens was convinced life couldn't get any better.

And how right she was. Shortly after her fifth birthday, a new word entered Mittens's vocabulary. It was 'vacation'. Slowly over the next few months bags were packed and boxes loaded. People came and went, all the while Mittens observed atop of Mike's shoulder.

As hectic and intense as it was, those were the best months of Mittens's life. Every second of there time was spent in Mike's company. Days blurred together as one happy memory faded to the next. The only way Mittens could justify that time was passing was at night, Mike would tickle her chin and whisper, "Good night Mittens. I'll see you tomorrow."

However, there was one night that stood out the most. The night before the Stapletons left for their vacation. Mittens's was curled under Mike's arm as he said goodnight. "Good night Mittens. I love you." He whispered. The next morning she woke up to an empty home.

The entire building was silent. Not even the bustling city outside penetrated the dwelling. The apartment was void of everything it once stood for. The walls didn't whisper bed time stories, the oak floors didn't creak of family, and the kitchen didn't smell of love in the form of cookies. The only thing that remained were dust bunnies and the shadows the early morning sun brought in.

By the third day, Mittens had given up wandering the rooms, calling for Mike. Instead she left in his room, on the floor where his bed had once stood. A few hours later the front door opened and footsteps resonated through the walls. Unlike Mike's squeaky rubber sneakers, these footsteps were heavy and slow. Cautiously Mittens peered around the doorway and into a pair of dark eyes that belonged to a man in a thick jumpsuit. Slowly the man walked toward her with a long pole.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He said gently with a fake smile.

Mittens baulked and backed up as the pole's loop slid around her neck and forced her to the ground. Instinctively she twisted onto her back and extended the claws that she realized to late she didn't have. The man however, backed off. As he did, the loop released Mittens. She bolted. Down the hallway and out the front door, never looking back.

Ever since that day Mittens had roamed the streets, sleeping in discarded cardboard boxes and eating leftovers from trashcans. Mittens never understood what had happened to Mike and his vacation, but she did know what became of his, no. Their home. A new family moved in, just as superficial as the last. They even brought their white kitten 'Snowball' with them.

Despite everything that had happened Mittens still waited for Mike to come home. She sat outside his house, on the curb, oblivious to the world around her. And, even after her entire world had crashed around her and having been left with nothing more then a memory of her former friend. She remembered. And above all else, she wished she could see Mike again, just to say, she forgave him.

* * *

I wrote his for a friend today and when I had finished I realized how much it reminded me of Mittens. So I changed the name brown and white calico by the name of Shadow to the mutt you all know and love. I've never written a one-shot before, but this was interesting. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Thank you,

sky


End file.
